


Spider on the Wall

by soccermom_max



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, almost not really, honor bondage, no beta we die like men, peter has got that WAB, please dont bully me i will cry, they got close tho, vacuum seal double hand twist gawk gawk combo 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccermom_max/pseuds/soccermom_max
Summary: “Shh,” he murmurs into Peter’s mouth. “Someone might hear, baby boy.”Peter grins, sloppy, lazy, a far cry from how he was on the roof mere minutes ago. “So?” Wade chuckles, playfully nipping at Peter’s ear.“I thought you were against people knowing your identity, Bug?”“Maybe I’m just that big of a Spider-man enthusiast, Wade.” He says as seriously as he can while still suited and pinned to the wall by none other than Deadpool himself.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Spider on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun game of "how many different words are there for penis without saying penis"

“I can’t believe you’d just-” Spider-man grumbles, stomping across the rooftop he’d webbed himself onto in the fallout of their last- frankly _disastrous-_ fight with Big Baddie Villain Guy who’s name didn’t even _matter-_ ( _obviously it matters if it’s got Spidey this upset._ Stop it, White, no one asked for you to be right.)

“C’mon, baby boy,” the masked mercenary coos from somewhere behind him, “You know you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“That’s the _thing,_ Wade,” he mumbles quietly, mask coming off as he says it. He turns to face his friend and occasional fuck buddy. “I don’t want to get rid of you at all. What makes you think it’ll ever be easy for me to see- to see _that?_ God, I just-” Peter took a deep breath in, willing the tears not to fall. Even with the mask no longer on, he still felt like he was suffocating. 

Wade stepped around him to look him in the eye (as much as he could with his mask still on, that is). “Spidey baby? You know I don’t mean to worry you,” he reached forward, cupping Peter’s face as his voice dropped into a sultry rumble. “Is there any way I can… make it up to you?” Peter shoves Wade’s hand off roughly, huffing as he does so.

_(He doesn’t want you, not like this, he never wanted you in the first place-)_

(Peter disagrees, White, so _there.)_

“Wade, I’m serious this time, this isn’t just some issue you can fix by railing me into next week-”

“But you aren’t saying no to it, I notice,” Wade cuts Peter off, slinging an arm around the younger man’s shoulders to keep him from swinging off. 

“Wade! Are you even listening? I-”

“Oh, I’m listening, alright,” Wade said, moving his arm from Peter’s shoulders to his hips, pressing Peter’s back against his stomach so that the shorter man could hear Wade’s low near-growl right in his ear. “Loud and clear, baby. Here's the plan,” Peter shivered in Wade’s grasp. “I’m going to drop us down into that alley over there,” He pointed to where he knew Peter had cacooned his backpack to a wall,”And then I’ll finger so that later you’re ready to get fucked into the next damn week- fuck, the next _decade-_ , and then we’ll go to my place after picking up some tacos, and if you’re good I might let you decide what we do once we get there. Sound good?”

Peter swallowed thickly, nodding. Wade didn’t look ( **he should look, he should cop a** **_feel_ ** **, he should-** shut up, Yellow) but if he did he knew there would be no mistaking the tent in the crotch of Spidey’s tight spandex pants that just never failed to make his ass look like a snack and a half. After running this circle for a good eight months, he could almost play Spider-man’s body like a damn fiddle- after the initial shock of learning that Peter was only 23 when this whole thing started, which made the younger man, _shit,_ 16 when they first started taking on crime together. 

_(And, in your case, jacking off to one of your best and only super friends.)_

**(Ooh, now you’ve made it weird.)**

(Can we not make it weird? For like five seconds? I’m trying to get laid here.)

White and Yellow quiet down (for once) and Wade realizes he’s completely missed what Peter just said. Something about being good for Wade, if memory serves, which it rarely ever does but Wade knows how this game goes well enough by now to deduce that this is what’s just happened. 

A hop, skip, and a jump later and Peter has Wade’s mask off faster than should be humanly possible. They’re sharing heated kisses against the wall of the previously mentioned alley. Peter’s hair is already mussed with sweat and Wade’s fingers decide to aid the cause by running and tugging haphazardly through the strands. Peter moans into Wades mouth, the sounds being swallowed by Wade’s own groans at the taste of Peter. Their teeth clash and Peter drops his mask at some point, one hand gripping onto Wade’s hand cupped to Peter’s face, the other stationed firmly on Wade’s ass. 

Their zippers are undone at some point, hands fumbling to get one another as undressed as the public alley allows, and soon Wade’s gloved finger is being pulled into Peter’s mouth, tongue swirling around the digit before flicking his eyes to the rest of Wade’s hand. A second finger joins the first while Wade attacks Peter’s neck with his mouth, leaving little nips in a trail leading towards Peter’s collarbone- as close as he can get with that part of the suit still on, anyway. Peter moans loudly around the fingers in his mouth and Wade quickly pulls them out before kissing Peter quiet. 

“Shh,” he murmurs into Peter’s mouth. “Someone might hear, baby boy.”

Peter grins, sloppy, lazy, a far cry from how he was on the roof mere minutes ago. “So?” Wade chuckles, playfully nipping at Peter’s ear. 

“I thought you were against people knowing your identity, Bug?”

“Maybe I’m just that big of a Spider-man enthusiast, Wade.” He says as seriously as he can while still suited and pinned to the wall by none other than Deadpool himself. 

“Yeah?” Wade sneaks his still wet hand down below Peter’s waistband, pushing the spandex fabric lower while his other moves to cradle his ass. 

“ Yeah.” Peter squeaks as Wade’s wet finger finds the tight ring of muscle that makes up his hole. Wade chuckles darkly into the junction where Peter’s neck meets his shoulder, biting down as he circles his finger around Peter’s hole before gradually pushing in. 

“Not gonna be able to do much more here, baby boy, “ He says into Peter’s neck. The younger man writhes in Wades grasp, whining as he pushes back against the single slick finger in his hole. “Spit won’t be nearly enough to lube you up.”

“Skip the tacos, straight to your place.” Peter grunts out, lips searching for Wades before placing a sloppy but chaste kiss on the corner of Wade’s mouth. 

“I said if you were a good boy, I’d let you decide what we do after tacos.”

“Aw,” Peter pouts, pulling his mouth from Wade’s cheek. “There’s no way I can convince you? You know I just want to make you happy, daddy.” Peter smirks, and Wade knows that Peter knows when he talks like that Wade will do just about anything he asks. 

As it turns out, they do end up skipping tacos. They both hastily pull their masks on and swing the two blocks to Wade’s messy one bed apartment, going in through the bathroom window, and Wade barely has his bearing before Peter’s yanking his own mask back off and pushing Wade up against the bathroom door, greedy hands reaching around and grabbing whatever they can of Wade- mostly his ass, though. “I’m still gross and sweaty,” Peter mumbles, mouthing at Wade’s masked jaw before reaching a hand up and pulling it off.

Wade grins toothily as Peter’s hand worms its way down the waistband of Wade’s suit pants. “Mister Parker, are you suggesting that we shower together?”

Peter makes a face and Wade laughs. “No,” He deadpans, “You’re definitely sleeping on the couch tonight, asshole.” 

“Wait, this is my house! And what happened to being a good boy for daddy?” Wade pouts. 

Peter giggles. “Fine,” He huffs playfully. “I guess we can preserve water that way, too.” They both know it’s a flimsy excuse, but it’s not like he really needs one anyway.

Wade, done talking, grabs Peter’s hips and lifts him to where he’s sitting on the sink, giving him one last heated look followed by a filthy kiss before pulling back to undress himself. The suits are tossed unceremoniously into a corner of the tiny bathroom to collect dust, and Wade and Peter are back on each other in split seconds, barely making their way into the tub/shower combo without falling. 

Wade kisses all over Peter’s face, everywhere but his face, letting the shower drown both of them in the warmth of its water. Peter gasps and when Wade simultaneously takes Peter’s earlobe into his mouth and a hand to his erect cock. Peter returns the favor, fingers barely touching around Wade’s thick member.

Wade’s hand moves from Peter’s shaft, gently gliding along his hip and ass until his pointer finger is probing Peter’s entrance gently. Peter groans when it slides in, his own precum and the heated water of the shower easing the way. His hand stills on Wade’s prick before picking speed back up twice as fast as before, moving even more vigorously when Wade adds a second finger.

This part would be a lot more slow moving had they not had this same damn routine every damn night for months now- patrol, find some petty criminals that Wade accidentally roughs up a little too much, Peter gets upset with him, and then they have really, really good sex. Tonight was different, though, in that it had been Wade getting a little too roughed up. He couldn’t help but be excited to see how this changed the outcome. 

Peter returns every other kiss that Wade lands on his lips, panting harshly into his mouth when he nails Peter’s prostate with one of his fingers, sliding a third one in. Peter moans before taking Wade’s lower lip between his teeth. “I’m ready,” He sighs. 

Wade doesn’t say anything, grunting in agreement before gripping Peter’s hips and turning him around, back against Wade’s chest. Peter’s hands splay out on the bathroom wall as he leans forward, pressing his ass into Wade’s erection. Wade grunts again, hand siding up Peter’s spine while his other hand lines him up with Peter’s tight hole, and then he’s pushing in, and they both moan in pure ecstasy at the sensation. Wade bottoming out punches a whine from Peter, and Wade lands soft butterfly kisses up and down the younger man's shoulder blades and neck to offer consolation for the slight burn he knows his baby boy is undoubtedly experiencing.

“Hands stay where they are,” Wade says, voice wrecked from forcing himself to not give in to his need to thrust. “They don’t move until I tell you they can.”

Peter nods frantically, fingertips pressing even harder into the tiles. “Yes sir, just- god, _move,_ dammit!”

“Good boy,” Wade murmurs. He grins, pressing a kiss to Peter’s nape before he pulls out until just the tip remains inside before canting his hips forward, thrusting home hard into Peter’s welcoming hole. Neither of them speak, the dirty banter they usually exchange during sex gone in favor of _more, more, more._ Wades thrusts pick up speed and strength until Peter is keening on every push and pull. 

Peter moans out, “Wade, I,- I need to-” before grunting, tears springing to his eyes that Wade can’t see. 

“Whose are you?” Wade growls into the shell of Peter’s ear. Peter shudders, every sensation heightened when he’s like this. 

“Yours, Wade, always- can I-” He sobs. “ _Please, Wade.”_

“Come,” Wade rumbles, and Peter falls apart, walls rippling around Wade, and Wade’s hips stutter as he’s thrown into his own orgasm that he hadn’t even noticed building until after it crashed over him like a damn tsunami. 

As they come down from their highs, Peter pulled against the expanse of Wade’s naked chest, both panting, they realize that neither of them went anywhere near the soap (and they still both happened to be gross and sweaty from patrol). Wade pushes the thoughts of how the voices are quiet during his and Peter’s sexcepades to the back of his mind (just like every other time). Instead of dwelling on that, he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively to Peter, who relents, “You can wash my hair with your 3-in-1.” 

“It’s not that bad once you get used to it.”

“Wade, do you think this hair is gonna condition itself?”

They skip dinner, deciding that Peter will sleep over and call his aunt in the morning since sunrise is mere hours away. 

“I can take the couch.” Wade offers. 

Peter scoffs, “I’m not kicking you out of your own bed, especially when I gave you a blowjob in it just last night, Wade.”

“Am I hearing promises of a repeat, Mr. Parker?” Wade teases, dropping the towel from his hips. Peter watches his movements hungrily, licking his lips.

“Maybe, if you think you can handle another round.” He says lowly.

“If I can handle-” Wade scoffs as he plants his ass on the soft mattress. “I will take literally whatever you’re offering, pet.” Peter’s hands are on his chest in seconds, mouth crashing into Wade’s. Peter sucks on his tongue, and Wade moans in an all too eager response. They release their kiss with a satisfyingly wet noise and then Peter is on his knees on the plush carpeted floor between Wade’s spread thighs, hovering over the tip of Wade’s erect member. One hand comes up to land a firm grip on Wade’s shaft and Peter noses along the head of his cock before nuzzling at the hair on his balls, gazing up at Wade through impossibly thick lashes. Wade doesn't see Peter's other hand reaching for his own aching member.

He noses back up the shaft and over his hands before giving the tip an experimental lick, the taste of his lovers precome dancing across his tastebuds. He moans when Wade’s fingers tangle into his hair, a broken cry befalling the older man’s lips, his head fallingh back.

“Fuck, baby, the things you to do me…” Peter makes a sound of appreciation in return as he takes the fat cock as far into his mouth as it will go until it’s hitting the back of his throat and almost making him gag. Wade lets out a throaty moan at the tight encompass of Peter’s mouth. “Fuck, baby, yes, just like that-” 

Peter’s hands start twisting clockwise towards his mouth and counterclockwise towards Wade’s sac, and just as Wade thinks it can’t get any more blissful Peter is sucking hard enough for his cheeks to hollow out. The sight alone could have Wade coming in minutes, but feeling it while seeing it has him falling apart at the seams. 

He feels a wave of heat and pleasure building in his belly as Peter doubles down on his efforts, head bobbing on Wade’s cock just like his pretty hole was less than an hour ago. Wade’s hands tighten involuntarily on Peter’s hair, panting out, “Pete, I think I’m gonna cum.” Peter doesn’t stop, if anything he goes faster, and Wade comes in his mouth, hot spurts of cum making him choke and finally let off of Wade’s dick. Without waiting, Wade pulls Peter up for a searing kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on his lovers lips.

“That was hot.” Is all Wade can bring himself to say. “My turn?”

“Sorry, took care of that with my other hand while I was blowing you.” Peter mumbles against his lips. 

Wade pulls away, pouting. “No fair,” Peter giggles, though he’d never admit to it, giving Wade a chase kiss.

“Tomorrow,” he promises before burying himself under the covers.

“I’m holding you to that.” Wade grumbles, climbing in next to Peter. When he reaches over to pull Peter into his chest, he’s already asleep, and the part of Wade that the voices don’t have access to secretly hopes this turns into his forever.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed, just keep in mind while commenting that it's illegal to hurt my feelings and i will be calling my lawyers (pro bono) to press charges if u do


End file.
